Exbo/History/GSC
Exbo fist appeared as a Cyndaquil in Murkrow Row in Professor Elm's lab, alongside and Chikorita. Later, when and snuck into Elm's Lab, Gold choose Cyndaquil to fight against Silver due to how upset he was at seeing Totodile being stolen. Exbo surrounds Silver with a ring of fire while Gold demands his backpack and Totodile back. Before Silver can respond, however, a Team Rocket grunt interrupts and knocks Gold out of the way. In Totodile Rock, Exbo fought against Totodile in the Sprout Tower. The two start out with and and follow up with and , giving Totodile the lead. Due to this Exbo counters with and gives Gold a chance to take Totodile back, but he refuses and him. The smoke soon sets off an alarm in the tower and activates its traps, forcing the two Pokémon to team up and stop them. In the confusion Silver escapes and Totodile evolves into . In You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour, Exbo battled alongside Gold's other Pokémon against the Masked Man. Exbo fought against his and lost due to Gold not knowing how to handle battling with multiple Pokémon. In Quilava Quandary, Exbo is trained at the Pokémon Day Care. Exbo starts by using Smokescreen and follows up with Ember, but a deflects it. Later in the day he battles against a and defeats it with Ember thanks to a from . After the defeat he evolves into . In Piloswine Whine, Exbo is used alongside the rest of Gold's team to defeat Team Rocket's horde of Pokémon. In Tyranitar War, Exbo was Gold's first choice in his battle against Silver and fought against Croconaw again. Croconaw starts by drenching Exbo with Water Gun and biting down on him with Bite. Exbo manages to dodge the attack with , breaking Croconaw's teeth. Croconaw recovers and throws Exbo away, and Gold sends out Sunbo to support him with Sunny Day. Silver counters this by having use , freezing her. Exbo attempts to help with Ember, but Gold decides Exbo cannot handle it and switches him out. In Delibird Delivery - 1, Exbo fought against the Masked Man again. He and attack his and manage to put some distance between the Masked Man and their s. The Masked Man then sends out and Houndour and Exbo and Sneasel attack with and . The two Pokémon of the villain's suddenly disappear, and Gold, Exbo, and Sneasel are hit by a minor surprise attacks afterwards. In Lively Lugia II, Exbo meets back up with Croconaw and Megaree and fought against a wild at the Whirl Islands. When Lugia attempts to crush them under its weight, Exbo, Croconaw, and Megaree work together to hold Lugia up. The strain of this causes Exbo, Croconaw, and Megaree to evolve into , , and , respectively. Though they succeed in saving their Trainers, Lugia eventually escapes. In The Last Battle VI, Exbo fought in Gold's last battle against the Masked Man. Exbo used his powered up fire power from Sunny Day to melt the Masked Man's ice and prevent him from regenerating his ice body. In The Last Battle XIV, he fought alongside the other starters to try and stop Pryce from capturing .